The truth of the past - oneshot(series)
by DarkGamer159
Summary: This is a oneshot (maybe series of one shots) you can give me ideas or do some requests i'm open for anything aslong as it is percy jackson and not a crossover. Stories can be AU or normal i'll upload my own oneshots from time to time follow the story to keep updated when i update stories don't have to do anything with the title it can be anything
**I got an idea for a (series of) shot(s) don't know if Its going to be more than one oneshots or not but there'll be definitely one short story if you have ideas/requests for story/oneshot please tell me and I'll try to make the best of it :) now we'll begin with the story…**

Story requested by: none

Idea: DarkGamer159

Written by: DarkGamer159

Read by: you

Review: hopefully you

Rating: T

The land beyond the Gods - Alaska

Long ago there was believed that the Gods of Olympus were real. But now we call them myths some people believe them others don't. There are many theories for how everything came to the point that it is today. People asked questions like: Is the earth flat? How big is the universe? Is the earth turning around the sun or the sun around the earth? And many more. But most of these questions are known to the children of the gods. They're called demi-gods or some people call them halfbloods.

This story is about one demi-god in particularly his name is Percy Jackson and he lived in the year 2493 BC **(just a random date)** Percy Jackson was called the hero of Olympus. Why, you asked? Well let me tell you.

 _The year 2492 BC_

It was a normal day for Percy. Well as normal as it can get for him. You see Percy was a bit of a problem kid. His mother was rich so they could afford to go to school which he did. But percy had always problems with the teachers and other students. Percy wasn't that social so most of the time when he needed to make a project for school percy was his own group (if you can call it a group). He didn't have many friends at school or outside school so Percy was most of the time lonely. Playing games by himself or reading a book, that was one advantage he had because he was rich. Rich people could afford to buy books. In that time books were not cheap at all, anything but cheap. So Percy learned a lot about life, the gods he even read science books. Everything to pass time. He learned how to fight with al sort of weapons. From dagger to javelin to sword and shield. After his weapon training was done began to learn magic. How to manipulate the mist, how to use his powers over water(even though he didn't know that his father was poseidon and that he had water powers) after all his training he was 17 years old. Today was his 17th birthday and his mother, like always, gave him a big birthday party. A lot of people came from out of the city. Not because they liked percy but because a birthday from a rich family meant free food. You can say what you want about the old greeks but they knew how to survive. And free food was living a day longer or maybe more.

Some people(mostly other rich families) had gifts with them for Percy, others didn't. This day was kind of important for Percy's mother because the normal age to get married at that time was around 18 and Percy's mom wanted to find someone for him. She wanted to be true love for his sake but if that couldn't be the case she needed a plan B for future generations. Better safe than sorry I guess.

So there were a lot of guest other families also trying the same thing as Percy's mom to find someone who could help make future generations, to carry the family name with them. Percy's mom welcomed all guests even though she didn't know everyone. First there was a friend from the kingdom where she worked **(A/N yes in this story women in that time worked also)**. They brought them a bit of money so Percy could buy himself a nice gift. Then there was the king from the kingdom where they lived he brought one of his finest wines which would be opened at dinner and the first taste would be by the birthday boy. That was a tradition by the king. On every party he did something like that first they would thank the gods for the good days they had and then they let the one who hosted the party or the one who the party was for taste the finest wine from the kingdom. If the wine was good it would be another good year if not then it would be a bad year. That was something the king believed in.

After the king gave his presents a few others gave their presents lastly someone who percy's mother didn't know (or she thought she didn't know him) gave her a present. It was a bronze greek short sword with two leather gauntlets. After everyone was inside Miranda, Percy's mother, gave all the gifts to Percy. Percy looked at all the gifts and thought in himself that none did it because they were his friends but they did it because they wanted something In return or they were grateful for the free food they would be given tonight. But what could he do? Send them back home? No, especially with the king here.

There were talks little fight and you know normal party stuff before dinner was served. It was served in a long chamber with a wide and long table. Percy sat at the top of the table next to him were two big candles (another thing that they always did for a important person that day the king claimed that it was to make them shine but he actually wanted to score a few good points with his people. Miranda sat right in front of him, well on the other side of the table a good 30 meters away from him. So the ritual began percy served himself a bit of the wine and tasted it. What happened next none expected. Percy spat the wine out of his mouth and began cleaning his tongue with his napkin and kept saying: "bleh, bleh, bleh, what kind of crap is this!" The king wasn't happy with his reaction partly because he just lost a fine wine but mainly because this would mean that the kingdom would be cursed for one full year. The rest of the diner went as good as you can expect on a birthday in that time (something like a day with the family) so boring! Talking about whatever that is actually not relevant and listening to people who complain about everything.

The day went by slow but Percy got to the end of the day and after everyone was gone he went to sleep. He had nightmares like always. About monsters killing humans, after that dream was done he dreamt about other people killing other people and burnin down their towns and cities.

Percy woke up in cold sweat. He went outside to get some fresh air and walk a bit. He walked till he came to the beach. After a few hours he went back to his house only to see it burn. There were people who were fighting against other people but the other people had protection: they had shields, weapons, helmets, … Percy saw that it was a death trap if he went and fought so what he did was take a bag with supplies, his sword that he got last night, some money, and a few other things like food and other things to keep yourself alive. And he went on a trip. For how long? He didn't know. To where? Away from here.

The trip was long and hard sometimes he didn't eat for two days. There were days that he needed to fight through monsters with magic or with his sword. But eventually he came to a place called camphalfblood there they explained a bit of how it worked there and who he was. He was claimed by poseidon. He did a few quests and became known to some people at camp. He still didn't have any friends only people who wanted to be around him for his bit of fame that he had more than them. Mostly it was not much on a scale from 1 to 10 he was like a 6 famous for doing a few good quests in a short amount of time. After a few moths there was a great prophecy where he was involved in. So he began training more and more. Two months later the first titan war started for real. Earlier there were a few attacks on Olympus and the camp and other towns but now the titans began to attack to and the prophecy said that percy needed to stop them so after a big fight he did. The god offered him godhood but he refused. This was something that everyone surprised he just asked for the gods to keep their children at a minimum because Percy knew how hard it was for children of the gods to survive.

After another two weeks percy left camp he didn't like it there anymore so at that moment he was in the forest. Trying to hunt. That was something he never learned how to hunt. He could fight very good even. He could use magic very good even better then the goddess of magic herself. But he wanted to be able to hunt. He could just freeze his prey but that wasn't fun. So that day Percy went to the council of the Gods on Mt. Olympus. He asked for a favour just because he saved them and assured them that it was not harmful. The gods of Olympus accepted it and granted him his favour: To train with Artemis to become a hunter.

It took a while for the hunters and Artemis to accept him. They were forbidden to do anything harmful to him so he could learn to become a hunter. After a while Percy and Artemis fell in love with each other and things looked great for one time for Percy. He was with the person he loved and his family the hunt. It became known to the Gods and after a few days even Zeus and Apollo were okay with it and this time Percy accepted godhood to stay forever by Artemis' side but not long after that Percy became 20 and as every year the birthday boy tasted the wine. The last times the wine tasted always better and better and his life also always tasted better and better. But now the wine tasted like shit even more than that time he tasted it on his 17th birthday. And oh boy did it go wrong. There was someone who caught Artemis eye his name was Orion. Percy became a bit possessive about Artemis and didn't like Orion but Artemis kept saying that it was okay and the only one she loved was him. But one day that wasn't so true anymore Percy caught Artemis and Orion kissing together and that broke his heart his rage took over and he flashed away. Outside of Greece and he stayed there for a few months the gods searched for him but didn't find him in Greece so they went to look outside of Greece and they found him in the only land the Gods never went to. In that time Orion was already dead Artemis had resized her mistake and killed him and Apollo was the one who helped her realise that. But when they found Percy he was busy with a spell.

While Percy was doing his spell filled with rage Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon and Zeus tried to explain what had happened and before they knew Percy began melting his immortal skin began melting to the ground and he explained that rage took over him and that he set a spell on this land that the Gods could never get what they always wanted like he never got what he wanted, for him it was Artemis, but for the Gods it was the world. They could have every part of the world except the land he was standing on and that made them furious. The gods would never be happy without this piece of land. And Percy would never be happy without Artemis and it was to late to apologise even if Artemis wanted him back and regretted it Percy faded into the land. The only gods that don't lose all their power on this land are Poseidon, Zeus, Artemis and Apollo so they can do their duties here but every God that comes to this place would turn human, lose there powers and immortality until they got out of the land. Artemis never loved a man anymore. And every night she flys over the land beyond the Gods and she remembers the mistake she made.

And that is the story about the land beyond the Gods AKA Alaska

 **Well that was my first story of this (maybe series) hope you enjoyed it please leave a fav and review and tell me how it was, if it can be better or if you have an idea/request pm/review me and I'll see if I make a one shot of it. It can be anything that you want as long as it's a Percy Jackson story and not a crossover so any pairing is good for me I think I can work with that. Also if you want it any specific rating tell me or I'll just chose one that I think that is the best.**

Story requested by: none

Idea: DarkGamer159

Written by: DarkGamer159

Read by: you

Review: hopefully you


End file.
